kirby_ocs_and_fcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luka Ilari
Luka Ilari is a wapod (ghost waddle dee), who resides on the planet Popstar. Luka was 14 at his time of death, and died of the Variola Major strain of smallpox. He returned to Popstar as a Wapod, and now generally wanders around the planet without much of a purpose, carrying the urn his ashes were placed in around with him. He looks about for his family, but is scared of going to his hometown in White Wafers, as it makes him sad to revisit the place where he died. He is isolated, both due to his passing and due to him putting up metaphorical barriers around himself. He has a rather negative outlook on things, and often sees life as some sort of game, due to him not being alive. He can come of as sort of cynical in a sense due to this. Appearence Luka is a pale orange waddle Dee-like figure that is attached to a red, blue and yellow urn, with a pattern similar to the robes of King Dedede. He has dark brown eyes. When Luka was alive. He wore a striped blue scarf and blue ear warmers, due to the cold temperatures in White Wafers. He also had brown shoes. Backstory Luka was once a happy little Waddle Dee, who went about his life at a leisurely pace. He was occasionally ill, however many people blamed it upon the cold conditions in White Wafers. While the cold conditions contributed to his constant illness, there was a more pressing issue affecting his health. He began getting rashes on his skin at the age of twelve, and dismissing it as another one of Luka's small illnesses, the doctors prescribed some cream for the rashes and sent him away. The rashes had appeared after he had been invited to a sleepover by one of his peers, a rare occurrence seeing how he was always ill, leaving him with little time to make new friends. What had in fact happened, was that one of the people at the sleepover had been ill, and the illness had spread around the people. While at first Luka shrugged the rashes off, he began to feel worse and worse, his temperature increased, and he began to have trouble breathing at times. He soon became bedridden once more. During this time, he felt very lonely, as he had no one to talk to, and it seemed like no one was paying any attention to him. A call-out doctor was called, and Luka was soon brought to the hospital, it becoming apparent that he had contracted the Variola Major strain of smallpox. At first, he was on a ward with other children, until it was deemed better for him that he have a room to himself. Doctors hoped that his condition would improve, and it seemed like they would for a while, until things took a turn for the worse when he suddenly got Encephalitis, an acute inflammation of the brain. He was getting worse every day, with the condition causing him to be in a lot of pain. In the last couple of weeks of his life, Luka had gone blind due to complications with both illnesses, and he was having convulsions/ tremors every day. He could barely remember his family due to memory problems, and he could barely talk any more. After those two weeks, he died in the night, and was cremated a week afterwards. Category:Waddle Dees